paranormal_witnessfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hospital Hauntings
The Hospital Hauntings is the sixth episode of season 3 and the twenty-sixth episode of Paranormal Witness series. It aired on July 17, 2013. Profile Subject Names: Mike Epp, Jeannie Epp, Priscilla Thompson, Tonya Thompson, Courtney McFate, Ron Koval Subject Location: A haunted hospital Paranormal Experience: A hospital is visited by the Angel of Death. Plot Mike Epp was an Emergency Medical Technician. He found himself on the other side of the ambulance, however, when something went wrong after his gastric bypass surgery. His kidneys had shut down. In another portion of the hospital, Priscilla Thompson's stepfather, Daryl, was hospitalized with a massive stroke. Priscilla and her daughter, Tonya, began their vigil watching Daryl. In the middle of the night, Daryl regained consciousness. Priscilla saw the fear in her stepfather's eyes as he looked around the hospital room. Daryl was angry, and obviously fighting with something. Death paying Daryl back for previous acts. Courtney McFate, an IT technician at the hospital, was on her evening shift repairing the computer systems. Her office was in the basement, near the morgue. One evening, while she was working on an operating room computer, she heard the heart monitor begin beeping. It was not attached to anything, or anyone. In the ICU, Daryl began talking to his aunt and uncle. Priscilla realized he was talking to people who had been dead for so long that she'd never even known them. In the operating room, the heart monitor finally stopped. Behind Courtney, a tray of surgical tools began clattering. Courtney had never been so spooked in her life. She went back to her work, trying to get out of there as fast as she could. Something caused her to turn around. She came face-to-face with a strange black mist. In an instant, the mist shot into the ceiling. Mike Epp was laying in bed when he caught a shadow out of the corner of his eye. It seemed to be looking for someone. In an attempt to give her mother a break, Tonya went in to check on Daryl. She heard an odd whisper as she entered the room, and Daryl was mumbling to someone. Daryl began screaming, "Stop that!", and "Get off me!" as he fought off something Tonya couldn't see. Courtney escaped the operating room, going down the basement hallway. She began to get a very weird feeling from right behind her. She stopped, terrified to go further. When she turned around, she was faced with the black mist. In the middle of it, Courtney's cell phone rang. She instinctively stopped to answer it, but was standing in front of the open morgue door. In the morgue stood a woman, staring down at her own dead body on the cart. Courtney ran out onto the hospital ramp, winded. Still, she didn't want to talk about it, because she knew they would send her to the mental ward. Ron Koval was an orderly in the hospital's psychiatric ward. He came around 6:35 that morning. As he was on the way to punch in for work, Ron saw Mark, his favorite patient. Mark bummed a cigarette off of him, and they stood outside smoking for a few minutes. As Ron realized the time, he put out his cigarette to go inside. At that moment, he looked up to find a black mist attacking him. It felt as though a vice were around his heart. Ron felt himself dying. In the blink of an eye, it all passed. When he turned to look at Mark, Mark was gone. Mark's cigarette, however, remained on the ground where he'd dropped it. Thinking Mark had gone for help, Ron went back inside. One of the night shift workers came to ask his help with a patient who'd passed away. Ron had to verify the patient's identity. The estimated time of death had been 6:30 a.m. that morning. When Ron saw the body belonged to Mark, he stopped in his tracks. How could he have been having a smoke with Mark ten minutes after he'd died? Trying to sort it all out, Ron consulted the hospital priest. The priest told Ron that what he'd experienced was what the Catholic faith called the Angel of Death, and it had been coming for Mark. Ron had been having a smoke with Mark's spirit. Ron had felt Mark's heart attack. When Daryl's body started to deteriorate, the hospital called in hospice nurse Vickie Durst. Vickie made sure that Priscilla got some rest before she began her vigil. Priscilla hadn't said a word of what had happened, because she didn't want to scare Vickie off. When it began again, Vickie thought Daryl was wrestling with something. She gave him some pain medication to help alleviate whatever was causing his suffering. Vickie felt a chill, and it kept getting colder, even though the thermostat hadn't moved. A dark shadow caught her eye, but she couldn't see anything. She could feel it, though. She couldn't leave her dying patient alone. She prayed for Daryl, and for his family. Again, Daryl began wrestling, trying to get something off of him. Thinking he's still in pain, she gave him another dose of pain medication. It was like nothing Vickie had ever seen. Daryl just got more agitated. She got out her Bible for help. When Vickie told Priscilla of the events the next day, Priscilla could not have been more relieved. Up in Intensive Care, Mike Epp was still recuperating. Suddenly, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He kept pushing the call button, terrified. A dark shadow had also entered his room. In the corner of his eye, Mike saw a little girl. As he lay there, the dark shadow left him. He began hitting himself in the chest, finally coughing up a blood clot. The little girl smiled, and asked if he understood now. Before he could reply, she was gone. The next morning, the little girl was back in Mike's room. He was speaking with her as Jeannie came in to visit. When his wife asked who he was speaking to, Mike said it was a little girl. Jeannie couldn't find any little girl. When Mike looked again, neither could he. They talked about the girl a little bit, but left it at that. The next morning, Priscilla and Tonya came in to discover that Daryl had passed. Daryl had been staring at the door when he died, and Priscilla wondered if something had come through that door to collect him. Vickie had developed the belief over her years in hospice that someone came to get you when it was your time. She had never seen anything like this, though. Eventually, Mike's kidneys re-started, and he was able to be discharged. As Jeannie happily drove them home, Mike saw the girl by the side of the road. At that moment, he realized he'd seen the girl before. He'd taken care of her five years before on a 911 call. She'd died. That little girl had been there to make everything better for him. She'd been his guardian angel. Mike said he hopes that when the black mist comes for him, that she or someone like her is there to help him through.Ron knew that he'd seen the Angel of Death. He still has no doubts. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes